Harry Potter, maestro de la evolución
by Ao Tsubasa
Summary: Durante el enfrentamiento contra Voldemort, paso algo mas que solo la perdida de padre sy la infame cicatriz, algo o alguien mas se sumo a la ecuación, y este pequeño pero poderoso factor, desencadenara grandes cambios en el joven Harry Potter


Advertencia: como solo soy un humilde ser humanos sin mas recursos que la escasa materia gris en sus cabeza, no poseo Harry Potter, Starcraft o ninguna de los libros, películas, juegos u otros elementos que aquí aparezcan.

Sin más, empecemos la historia.

Noche en la Casa Potter, ubicada en el Valle Godric, hallamos a la familia Potter al completo, donde esta James Potter, padre y jefe de familia asi como de la Noble y antigua casa Potter, Lilian Potter, anteriormente Lilian Evans, esposa de James, bruja nacida de padres moggles o de primera generación y por ultimo pero no menos importante el pequeño bebe Harry Potter, actual heredero de la Noble casa Potter e hijo de James y Lily.

Si bien el ambiente debería ser muy familiar como en una casa común con una familia común, en esta casa se vive un ambiente de nerviosismo, pesadumbre y fatalidad inminente.

El motivo, la persecución a manos de un mago oscuro psicópata y homicida el cual se nombra a sí mismo como Lord Voldemort, el cual busca acabar no solo con sus detractores, si no con el que en algún momento será la mayor piedra en su zapato, el cual resulta ser el pequeño Harry.

Cualquiera preguntaría ¿qué tiene de peligroso un bebe?

Pues no es ahora peligroso para el Señor Oscuro, pero según una profecía lo será en el futuro. De el conocimiento de esta la causa y producto de la persecución.

Dentro de la casa James toma una decisión como todo buen padre y jefe de familia en nombre de todos ellos.

-"Lily, deber llevártelo a la habitación y trata de escapar con el traslador de emergencia, yo te dare tiempo para que escapes con Harry"

Ella lloraba pensando en el futuro del que había sido el amor de su vida y el compañero en su corta vida de casados, pero la decisión en su mirada no dejo lugar a dudas. Con un último beso de despedida emprendió la huida a la habitación del pequeño.

Justo en ese momento al otro lado de la puerta de entrada se escucha:

-" _¡_ _ **Bombarda**_ _¡_ "

La puesta estalla en pedazos revelando la figura del señor oscuro a la casa del que pronto sera su némesis.

-"Apártate Potter, sabes que la resistencia es inútil, ríndete y lo hare rápido e indoloro"

Sin escuchar la cruel oferta rápido se enfrascan en un duelo, que desgraciadamente se decanda demasiado rápido a favor del mago oscuro.

Mientras en la habitación la madre y su hijo toman ambos una ramita la cual debería poder sacarlos que esta tortuosa situación, mas al activarla no surte efecto. Entonces una conclusión cruel llego a su cabeza, estaba encerrada en una sala anti traslador y muy posiblemente anti aparición puesta muy probablemente afuera de la casa cubriéndola toda la casa. Sin la red Floo a mano, sin aparocion y mas aun sin traslador estaba enserrada e indefensa. Pero la calamidad alcaso su punto mas alto cuando se escucho:

-" _ **Abada Kedabra**_ "

Dicho hechizo provenía del salón y pronunciado por el mago oscuro. Luego el silencio, era un hecho, James Potter había caído victima de su Oscuro contendiente.

La puerta de la habitación se abre y revela al mago oscuro, Lily solo atina a dejar a Harry en su cama y dar cara al que muy probablemente sea su muerte, pero su decisión estaba tomada, moriría por su hijo.

-"Aparta mujer, solo lo quiero a el"

-"nunca tendrás a mi hijo"

-"que así sea"

Un fulgor Verde deja la varita del mago e inpacta en la mujer pelirroja, poniendo fin a su vida. Todo esto ante la atenta mirada de su hijo en la cuna.

Voldemort ve esto y se mofa de él, "valiente si se atreve a darme la cara" pensó.

-"lo siento chico, pero no puedo dejar que te interpongas en mi camino, _**Abada Keddabra**_ "

El as verde corria hacia su objetivo, el bebe. Pero en la habitación aun esta el alma de Lily, con lo ultimo de su alma magia y espirito rodea a su hijo en sus brazos dando un escudo que refleja la maldición asesina hacia si perpetrador.

Voldemort es tomado por sorpresa, no esperaba esto y muere, su cuerpo estalla y su alma se desvanece en la nada, una cicatriz de relámpago en la frente de Harry es lo único que quedo.

O eso creía.

En otro universo, en un planeta de lava y abrasadora temperatura, donde solo criaturas que parecen sacadas de pesadillas viven se hallaba una de estas, la más singular de ellas.

Abathur estaba perdido, anteriormente él era el maestro de la evolución del enjambre Zerg, una Progenie de uno, pero eso cambio cuando su ultimo comandante, La Reina de Espadas Sarah Kerrigan, dejo el enjambre en pos de acabar con el enemigo del momento, Amon.

Si bien esto fue bueno para todos, tubo sus consecuencias, el enjambre quedo en manos de Zaguara, una reina que estuvo aprendiendo de Kerrigan por largo tiempo, ella era la mas apta para esta responsabilidad.

Pero no era tan poderosa como Kerrigan o La Supermente antes de ella, por tanto no podía comandar a Abathur. Esto no lleva a esta situación, sin un comandante, Abathur reviso y reviso la genética almacenada asta ahora, los recuerdos de la comandante anterior en pos de focalizarse en algo, pero nada serbia.

El estaba sin un propósito, muriendo lentamente. Cuando por fin la muerte lo reclamo y su alma dejaba su cuerpo un enorme estallido Psionico atrajo su mente y alma, o lo que quedaba de ella.

Atrapado en el vórtice de poder no pudo mas que esperar para orientarse donde estaba o a donde iba a parar.

Cuando por fin se detuvo el estallido, la cicatriz en su lugar, el bebe recupero el conocimiento, solo para hallarse en movimiento en unos enormes brazos de una persona. Esta era Hagrid. Cuando el semi-gigante llego a donde un abuelo copia barata de Gandalf lo esperaba comenzó una conversación que definiría el destino del joven Harry.

-"Aquí esta profesor, es el único sobreviviente del incidente".

-"¿qué paso con Voldemort?"

-"No se hallaba en ningún lado, ni siquiera su varita"

-"Definitivamente el joven Harry era de quien hablaba la profecía, ahora lo dejaremos con sus familiares, las salas de sangre lo protegerán mejor que nada más"

Y así se hiso, en las puertas de los Durslay, el pequeño Harry fue dejado con una breve nota explicativa. La familia con muy mala cara lo trajo dentro donde seria las mayores penurias de si insipiente vida.

Mientras con Abathur, el vórtice se había calmado, ahora solo veía oscuridad y nada mas, trato de sondear donde se encontraba y se sorprendió cuando imágenes borrosas era lo único que encontraba y la imagen de un pequeño bebe terran frente a el, de cabello negro ojos verde esmeralda y una cicatriz con forma de rayo en la frente.

Solo una frase describió su actual situación.

-" **Desarrollo, interesante.** "

Sip, se halaba en la mente de el pequeño Harry, incapaz de tomar el control, infestarlo o de comunicarse con el. Solo podía observar, mas no era una molestia, al morir se desconecto del enjambre, por tanto su angustia ya no existía, ahora esperaba poder comunicarse con quien si queres y por asares del destino estaba encadenado.


End file.
